Tit for Tat
by lucyStreetwalker
Summary: well this is my first story and im letting it go where it wants, i have a general idea but not enough to summarize. bellas a stripper and edwards a tattoo artist and they meet and this is the story of it,lol story is so much better than this summary! All Human, E/B in the end but alot of mixes throughout. HEA, maybe?
1. Chapter 1

Tit for Tat

Sex and Candy Ch. 1

My phone beeps as I get out of my truck.

_You're late. Had to put Ally on! –Emmy._

I grab my bag and head into the back entrance of tits and tats. I try to avoid Emmet whenever I'm in a bad mood and tonight I am DEFINETLY in a bad mood. Knowing I'm already late and need to blow off some steam after my argument with my son before work, I rush to the dressing room and throw on my costume for the song I am going to do. I rush over to the DJ when I realize there's about a minutes left in Ally's set. When I tell the DJ the song he laughs and asks if I'm sure but I know I am so I just walk away. He is one of my favorite DJs. He is a sweet kid who's been here long enough to know that the song I picked is out of vengeance and not exactly like for the actually song. Hearing the first notes of Marcy playgrounds "Sex and Candy" I walk out onto the stage and scan the crowd for the bouncer nearest me. We lock eyes and I nod, letting him know I see him. I start my set and see an older man a few rows back from the stage slamming shots and tipping our shot girl, crystal generously. Crawling over in the direction of his table I crook my finger at him and he obediently comes to me. After giving him a 30 second mini show I return to do some pole tricks and collect my tips when the song ends. As I'm heading back to the dressing room to change crystal mean mugs me so I flip the bitch off. She turns away and I grin to myself. I've never really had an issue with her but I do have an issue with her throwing hissy fits over me stealing her tips. I bump into a squishy wall know as Emmet and groan. He does this shiz on purpose!

"What's up buttercup?" I say with a sweet with a fake smile plastered on.

"You know dang well "what's up!" he makes air quotes with his fingers and then grabs his junk.

"Oh stop being such a baby Emmy it's just a song that you have heard a billion times, no need to get all worked up"

"Lexi you know what that song does to me and you do it on purpose and it's now fair. "

"Well that's what you get for blowing up my phone all night, I had shit to take care of. Specifically your 2 little shits that are determined to give me gray hairs before I turn 30!"

He chuckles and asks what Derick did this time. Em and I had beautiful twins when I was 14 and he was 18. Yeah now exactly how I had planned having kids but things happen and I don't regret it one bit. We had met at an anger management class when I was 13 and screwed our anger and my virginity away the next day. We tried to be in love but all we ever had over the 6 years we were together was lust so when Emmy's dad died and he took over the club we split and he hired me on full time so we could both have stable jobs to support Chloe and Derick. It's worked great for the most part but now that the kids are teenagers and I and Em have the same schedule its rough keeping them in line.

"He didn't do anything, your little angel decided to sneak out with that boy again when she thought I had already left. I had to track her down and not kill the kid she was with."

"Why not kill him!"

Oh great he is yelling now! "Listen dumb ass, I didn't kill him because it's illegal and Chloe sneaking out isn't his fault it's hers. Don't worry though, I'm pretty sure he pissed his pants when he saw me get out of the truck with a baseball bat" laughing at the memory I push passed Emmet and head to the back to get dressed to work the room.

After my shift is done I meet up with ally at IHOP for some breakfast. Its 4am and I got to be home at 530 to wake the kids up for school. She is going on and on about this new tattoo she wants me to ask jasper to do for her and I'm trying to explain to her for the thousandth time that he only does black tats.

"Well, who can you suggest for color tats then?"

"I don't know the guy who used to do mine sold his shop and I haven't been in there since. I need to make an appointment though because I want to get something for my birthday."

"Well make me one too! I got to get this angel on my ass A.S.A.P." she shows me the pic of the pin up angel she wants. Ally is my ex-girlfriend and when we broke up a few years back she started getting into pin up tats. She says they are the only girls who will never leave her. Our break up was messy for a while but we got over it and now the pin up girl thing is kind of an inside joke between us. We still mess around every now and again but only because she is sexy as hell and so am I. she is about 5 foot with long black hair that she ads different color streaks to all the time, currently they are red. She has her eyebrow, tongue, nipples, clit, and lip pierced, with a full sleeve on her right arm and about ten other tats one of which is my name on her inner thigh.

I tell her ill make us an appointment for Saturday morning and we say good bye. I hop in the truck and drive home half asleep. I had 5 cups of coffee at the restaurant but I'm pretty sure I'm immune to the stuff at this point. When I walk in the door I hear noises coming from the living room and check my phone. Its 5:15 so I assume Chloe is up. When I walk in what I find is not what I expected and wakes me right the fuck up!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I own nothing that is Stephanie Myers. I don't even actually like her writing style. Lol

I am writing this fic to relieve some plot block I'm having on my original fic. I am having a lot of fun doing it though. =} hate it love it?

Anshways, hope y'all enjoy. I'm know I am.

Tit for Tat

Chapter two

Dancing with _Cinderella_

There it was, my first grey hair. I knew it was coming, I had hoped it wouldn't until I was at least 35 but here I am a 29 year old single mother of 2 stripper with a career ending injury. Man I had a good run. Sad to be done. I called Emmet an hour ago and told him to get his butt over here ASAP, he should be here any moment. I'm siting on the floor in the hallway upstairs, staring into the body mirror I hung up when we moved into this house 10 years ago. I remember the day I hung it. It seemed so insignificant at the time. Now it showed me my worst nightmare. Okay maybe I was being a baby but come on. I was way too you for this crap.

Emmet walks in and immediately wraps me in a bear hug. He may be technically my baby daddy but he was a great friend and had always been. He knew I was terrified of getting old. He knew I loved the spotlight of the club and that I was worried about having to retire and get a 'real' job. In reality I would just transition to managing the club but it still bugged me to be getting old. For all these reasons he was here to comfort me as much as he was to deal with the reason I got a grey.

'So what's the game plan? Chastity belt? Boarding school? Murder the lil' prick who spent the night with my baby girl?'

'None of those Emmy. This is our fault. We don't spend enough time with the kids and we both work in an industry that exploits sex.' He literally laughed at me when I stopped talking. I wanted to slap him. So I did.

'Ouch! What was that for?'

'I'm being serious and you're making a joke of it! This is our daughters' whole life we are talking about!'

'no its not bells its one night and one boyfriend that she swears up and down she loves and he loves her, just because we got knocked up the first go doesn't mean our kids will. They are smart and know the risks, we have given them all the info they could ever need and they may be way too you for this but it happens and they are safe. Besides Chloe said they were just sleeping. "I was starting to feel much better. Em has this amazing ability to stop my train wrecks before they blow up. Now onto the next issue.

'I don't want to stop dancing!' I whined

'So don't, you could dance right now for me if it would make you feel better.'

'You're such a perv!' I say as I slap him across the arm again. 'Seriously Em I am getting to the point where I worry I'm too old for this.'

'No worries belly you bring in more than any 2 of my dancers combined. You are still in your prime and what a beautiful prime it is.' He has that goofy smile he gets when he thinks of me naked. It's been the same look since we were kids, and I secretly loved it.

I hear the door slam and Em and I head down to confront the hoodlums. Derick is in the kitchen as usual and has his best friend Tanya with him. I'm pretty sure she is a lesbian but she has never said anything so I don't either. She is a beautiful Barbie type girl, blond hair, tiny waist, super tall, long legs, blue eyes, and huge assets. Very different from my son who is tall, muscular, black hair, brown eyes, and grungy. They look so weird together, they have been what Tanya refers to as 'besties' since high school. I think Derick originally wanted to date her but soon learned she could kick his ass in just about anything and gave up on the dating part of their relationship. She even fixed my truck once. Total tom girl,

'Hey guys, where's Chloe?' Emmet asks as he heads in for a hug from his son. Derrick shrugs him of and points to the office while shoving a sandwich into his mouth. You would think the kid didn't eat all and Em head towards the office. There she is. my beautiful baby girl, auburn hair curled down her back, big green eyes staring at her dang Facebook and she is IM'ing with the punk from this morning.

'What the hello do you think you're doing!?' I yell when she notices us standing next to her. At least she has the presence of mind to look bashful, but then the attitude comes and I forget she ever looked sorry.

'I'm talking to my boyfriend, what does it look like I'm doing?'

'Chloe you need to watch your tone when you're talking to you mom got it lil girl?'

'Thanks Em but I'm used to this. Chloe you need to listen really close to the next words I say' I take a deep breath to calm myself before I continue.' You will NOT see that lil shit EVER again!' I yell over her eye rolling.

She immediately starts crying saying how I hate her and I'm a hypocrite. I just look at Emmet and he tells me to give them a min. I walk into the kitchen to grab some water and when I look out the window into the back yard I see derrick and Tanya playing catch. I know that this punk josh is Tanya's brother but they couldn't be more different. Josh never introduced himself to me, he never came to the door to pick Chloe up and he never respects any of the rules I set for their time together. Chloe has been going out with the kid for 3 months and never have I ever spent more than 5 minutes with him. He acts just like Em did when he was a kid and that scares me.

A few moments later Chloe comes out with puffy red eyes and a fake apology on her tongue. I shush her and pull her in for a hug. She may hate me these days but I still love her more than life. She finally hugs back and smiles up at me and I know she is going to ask for something. 'No' I say before she even opens her mouth. She stamps her foot and turns to her dad. 'Look hells bells I know you don't like the kid but I think the best idea here is to give him a chance. They wouldn't have to sneak around behind our backs if we had a solid relationship with him.'

Well he has a point there, I guess. 'Fine guys but I can't say I'm going to be super nice to him, not after seeing him sleeping on my couch with my 15 year old daughter!'

'Thanks mom. You're going to love him, he is so smart and sweet to me. He really cares and understands me.'

Oooh that one burned. I decided right there to give him a shot. No promises but I will not mean mug him all night.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: first off thanks to everyone out there who is reading this thing! Really makes me want to write faster and do a better job knowing people are actually reading. Lol so on that note I'm going to try and commit to at least one chapter a day. I'm having a blast writing these twos story. It's a great learning experience for my writing skills or lack thereof, so if you have suggestions or just want to tell me what u think sucks and what doesn't please do so I can learn and improve.

Oh and I own nothing that Stephanie myers owns. Well maybe we have similar silver ware but that's prolly it.

Tit for Tat

Chapter 3

Collide

The week past fairly uneventful. Chloe stayed grounded and didn't complain about it much, I think she was trying to suck up because josh was coming over for a bar-b-que on Sunday. I had already planned on having everyone over that day anyways so might as well introduce josh to the whole family at once. I was debating inviting his mom and his other sister, Tanya had already been invited. I'd met Rose, Tanya's mom, several times before. She just always seemed like kind of a twat waffle.

It might be weird to not invite the mother of the kids I had invited. Decision made the lady would get an invite and if she gave me the stink eye all night id just serve her the burnt food. I picked up my phone to call her and it went to voice mail so I just left a message telling her the details. Next on the agenda, make tattoo appointment. I shoot jazz a text asking if he has time today.

_If you can come on down now then I can _squeeze ya in, do you need directions? -Jazzleberry

_I'm on it. Don't need directions dude I've been in that place more than you have! Lol boss man keeping ya busy? –hella Bella _

I'd never met jaspers boss, but jazz said he was cool. Laid back but busy. He did rave about the guy's talent in color tats. I knew exactly what I wanted and I wanted it on my back. Not tramp stamp style but across diagonally maybe. I know I want it big so that it can be added to later. I already had a pixie on my shoulder and the kid's baby foot prints with birthdays tattooed on each side of my rib cage, so the placement of this tat had to be strategic.

I call ally on the way out the door and she says she is down to get something drawn up with me. As soon as I pull into the spot outside the shop I'm nervous, I always get nervous before a tat. That shiz is permanent ya know. Ally walks up to my window and motions for me to roll it down. She is dressed beyond inappropriate for a tattoo shop but she always dresses like she is ready for work any minute. I on the other hand am wearing yoga pants and a tank top over my super sexy bra and panties. See I can be sexy on the inside and casual on the outside. Ally on the other hand has on a black corset with dark purple frills and laces on the front paired with the shortest black mini skirt I think I'd ever see, and I've see short. I'm a stripper for geeve sakes! Where I have running shoes on she has thigh high black leather boots on.

'What's up buttercup?'

'Are you going to get out of your car?'

'Wow miss pushy, why you in such a hurry?'

'I want to be done with this tat. I'm getting lonely! I need a new woman in my life ASAP' she says with a pout to rival my children's.

I giggle at her because she is just adorable and impulsive. She is probably my second best friend and she is also probably the weirdest person I know. The first time I saw her it was at the club, she was auditioning to be a dancer and was doing really well. I sat down to watch her do her set and right in the middle of the song she hops off stage and jumps onto my lap and shoves her tongue down my throat. I'm pretty sure Em hired her just because of that. The girl has no fear.

We head into the shop and stop at the front desk to chat with Kate the piercing specialist while jazz finishes up with his client. We met her through jazz when she first started because they had a fling for a while. She is amazingly beautiful with her long blonde hair and full sleeved arms. She has piecing's galore. She did my eyebrow about 3 months back. I've been meaning to ask her to do my clit.

'Hey jazz man!' I run up and jump into his arms and he catches me and spins me in a hug. Even though I saw him only about 2 weeks ago it seems like forever. When we were in school we were inseparable, now we both have busy lives and try to get together as much as possible. Regardless he is my absolute best friend.

'Hey there gorgeous. How's the kiddos?'

"They are good. Chloe is still seeing that douche bag. He is actually coming to the bbq this weekend. I'm not excited but I told her I'd try.'

'I'm sure he isn't as bad as you have made him out, girly. I can't wait to meet him.' he looks over my shoulder and I follow his line of vision to the back of the shop. Holy sexiness! What a beautiful creature! I drag jazz over to the table the guy is setting up and motion for him to introduce me.

'Mason this is Bella, Bella this is my boss Mason.' He says as he motions between me and the lovely man in front of me.

'This is your boss?' I whisper to jazz and he nods

'Hi Bella it's nice to finally meet you, Jasper has told me so much about you' he says as he gets up to give me a half hug. I hold on a bit longer than necessary but I make no apology for it. I can tell he has some nice muscles under his hoodie. He has the sleeves rolled up and I can see his plethora of tattoos. He has a tongue ring that he is currently playing with in-between his luscious lips. His face is very angular and he has a septum piercing. I look to his eyes and see that they are almost a teal color, something I've never seen before but immediately love. He has a tattoo poking out the collar of his black hoodie that has the shops logo on it. If I'm being honest, which I usually am, he is the sexiest man I've ever seen. I am pulled away from my examination of his sexy short dark hair when I hear someone chuckle and realize it's him. I look back and see that jazz is sitting at a drawing table with Ally flirting like a kid. He has always had a crush on the girl and just can't get it through his head that she loves the vag and not the peen.

'what are you laughing at?" I ask mason as he stares at me with this sexy as hell smirk plastered on his face.

'You're adorable' is all he says and winks at me and I swear to jebus I just came in my panties.

'Umm, thanks. You freaking gorgeous.' I say because its true and I have no filter.

'Yep', he says popping the p like a douche. A sexy douche. 'So what are you looking to get today?'

'I wanted to see if jazz could try again to draw up a tat I want. It's the word remember with lots of detail and fairly large font and meaning in every letter. He has been trying to draw it for me for years. Always misses the mark.'

'Have you ever had any other artists try to draw it out?'

'Yeah tons, nobody can get it to where I see it in my head. I even brought my idea up to a few artists at the body mod convention in Minneapolis last year and no luck. Jazz came down to the club a few weeks ago with a drawing for the m that was pretty I'm hoping he is getting close.'

'Bet I can do it on the first try' he says with an arrogant smile on his face.

'Pft I'd like to see you try' it was true I'd like to see him try, naked and sweaty and laying on top of me. Wait that would be a different try. I laugh to myself and I'm sure he thinks it's in disbelief of what he said. He walks away and I think he may be offended by my laughing at him. Oh well sad day for him. I go sit down next to Ally and am about to bring up the BBQ when someone grabs my arm, pulls me out of my seat and drags me back to another drawing table. Obviously he wasn't offended by my attitude, he was challenged. I like it. I've got a few more challenges for him if he will act like this.

'So, where do you want it?' oh he knows dang well where I want 'it'. He wants 'it' to be there to. Too bad I'm going to play it cool and let him fail at drawing his picture first. Then ill console his broken ego with lots and lots of random hot sex, maybe. I take my shirt off and turn around.

'Across my back.' Now it's my turn to smirk at his stunned expression. Hope my being shirtless doesn't mess up his drawing.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything twilight. Not even a movie or book.

Tit for Tat

Chapter four

All the small things

'So what's with the word remember? 'Mason asks while he rummages through a drawer for something.

'I want to remember all the good and bad and happy and sad things in my life because they all got me here. I feel like making it a physical thing on my back will help me to always remember who I am and how I got here.'

'That's deep, I like it though. What kind of detail would you see in the R?'

'Well the R is the beginning and to me that says it's the foundation so I'd like it to represent the core of who I am.' He looks up and has a weird expression on his face and I wonder if he is thinking about my core or something more profound like pondering my base qualities. Then I remember this is a guy we are talking about and I'm sitting here having just put my shirt back on so he is probably considering my 'core' because his penis doesn't let him go any deeper. Silly men. I roll my eyes and look back to his face to see a determined look on it.

'Do you want to hang out this weekend?" That was random and not at all what I was expecting.

"Why?"

"Strictly for business purposes, of course. I need to get to know the core of Bella so that I can draw it into the R." he smirks when he refers to my core and I can tell for sure that's what he was thinking about earlier.

'Well if it's strictly for business purposes then I suppose you can come to my BBQ this Sunday'

'Sounds great.' He puts the sketch book away. 'You can get my number from jazz and text me the details.

'HELLA BELLA!' I hear jazzleberry calling me from the other end of the shop so I say be to mason and head towards jazz. I notice Ally is gone and wonder when she left?

'Where's Ally?'

"she left after she agreed to go on a date with me on Saturday!" he is so excited that I don't have it in me to tell him it is most likely not a 'date' but more Ally wanting to hang out as friends. Hopefully it doesn't make Sunday awkward. Poor guy, I give him a hug and try to absorb some of his excitement about this outing of his.

'That's great Holmes, what are all going to do?'

'Fuck, then maybe eat, then probably fuck some more, then get married and have a billion babies.' He says all of this completely seriously and I suppress a giggle at his odd description of what he wants for him and ally all in one date.

'Sound likely, I'll see ya later jazz man, I gotta run to the grocery store for the BBQ. Oh and give me your bosses number, he wants to come and study me so he can have a try at my tat.'

Jazz gives me the number but then gets a customer and I leave with a barley goodbye. I hop in my car and head to the store. I'm pretty excited about mason coming to the BBQ. Dudes hot as fuck and even though we didn't know each other well I could tell he was going to either be the best friend with benefits I've ever had or the best one night stand. Either way it's going to be a great experience to Remember. It's already 3 when I get home and the kids are already pigging out in the kitchen. Well derrick is, Chloe is watching TV in the game room. I stop in to say hi.

'Hey lil nugget, how was school?'

'Sucked. What are we having Sunday?'

'Juicy Lucy's and brats, why did school suck?'

'Honestly mom school always sucks. It just sucks more lately because I'm grounded form my boyfriend. Did you realize that most of the kids in joshes grade are old enough to go to your work? No offense mom I have no problem with what you do and I'm not embarrassed too much but it's hard on derrick and it's awkward for me.' I felt like total shit every time I thought about the kids havin to deal with lil assholes who got on them about their mom bein a stripper. I remember when derrick was 10 and he came home with a black eye from school. I asked him what happened and he said some kid called me a hooker and said his mom left his dad because of me. I cried with my son for about an hour before Emmy came over and explained to both of us that the kid was an idiot and his dad was a perv and then high fived our son for defending my honor. Em later sat on the sink while I showered and reassured me that I wasn't a bad mom for being a stripper. I still doubted what he said though sometimes, especially now that the kids were in high school.

'I'm sorry you're having to deal with douche bags at school because of me sweets. You are a strong beautiful girl and I love you for all of those things. You and your brother mean the most in this world to me and if you say the word I will find another job' I meant it too. As much as I loved dancing I would stop if they just said so.

'No mom just forget I said anything about it. I'm just being moody because I'm a teenager.' She giggles and I love it.' No worries momma, I want you to do what you love. Just like I want to do what I love one day and I know you will support me in it. So I will always support you in this'

'Wise words from a wise little lady, thanks baby. I'm going to head to bed I gota work tonight so please resect what I said. I don't want to come home tomorrow morning to any surprises like last week girly'she nods and I head to the kitchen to tell Derrik there's groceries in the car and that I got to work tonight.

Finally I'm lying in my bed and I can't get over what Chloe said. Maybe I should consider moving to a manager position at the club, I'd have to talk to Emmet about it tonight. I know he won't have an issue with it. I will miss dancing but maybe it's time to move on.

_BEEP….BEEP…..BEEEEEEEP…..SMACK_

This is the sound I wake up to every night. I always slam my alarm clock on the ground rather than pushing the button. I hate the noise it makes and my anger takes over and throws it to the ground. I hate being woken up and not waking up naturally. I lay in bed for a few minutes enjoying my soft satin sheets and then finally heave myself up and get ready for work. Tonight's going to be busy, it's the 15th and the soldiers will be in seeing as they just got paid. I love my soldiers I feel oddly like I'm doing my patriotic duty by dancing for them. Plus they tip like no other.

Tonight I am on center stage starting with sweet home Alabama, all he girl patrons in the club are getting into it as usual and I notice jazz sitting at the bar talking to Ally so I center my vision on him and block out all the silly drunk girls. He turns and pretends he loves it. I know he is a man and should love this shit but we learned a long time ago that we were just friends and even him seeing me like this doesn't really do it for him. He is a god actor though and the men in front start getting jealous and throwing down ten and twenty's for my attention. I move on to focusing on them mad currently trying to get on stage with me and doing a special little dance for him while the bouncer Jake comes to save me. The song ends and I take a break the night winds down and I am thankful.

I'm exhausted when I'm finished and the club closes. I walk into Emmett's office and am surprised when I see jazz, Ally, Crystal, and mason al siting on the couches in the large office. Emmet is at his desk lining up shots for them and he pulls another glass out when he sees me. I walk over and sit on Ally's lap and she gives me a quick peck on the cheek and tells me I was great tonight. Looking over at mason I ask when he got here and he tells me he was here all night with jazz. We all chat for a while until I say I'm heading out. Emmet asks if I'm good to drive and I realize between the shots and the exhaustion I am not. I turn to Ally to see if she can bring me home and se she is making out with jasper. I'm pretty surprised seeing as she has been rubbing on my leg all night. I assumed she would be more than willing to take me home and get a lil snack.

Emmet laughs at my surprised look and offers to bring me home himself. I turn him down not wanting to make him go out of his way. Emmet lives about 20 minutes from my house and I live about 15 from the club. He wouldn't even get into bed till at least 8. No way am I putting him out like that. So I tell him all of it and he looks relived to be off the hook. I'm just about to ask to sleep in his office when mason asks if he can bring me home. Saying he lives just down the road. I accept because I'd love sometime alone with him and we head to his car. He drives what I recognize as a bmw by the symbol on it. It looks pretty new and I got to wonder where this dude got the money for it.

We get in the car and he begins driving towards my house.

'So, did you know that your daughter is dating my son?'

'What! Your joshes dad? No freaking way, by the way your son and I don't love each other.' I have absolutely no filter when I get tired, I even o as far as talking in my sleep. He doesn't look surprised about my comment t so I have to assume his son told him about our relationship or lack thereof. I on the other hand am totally surprised that he is joshes dad and it makes my fantasies of him a lil weird. I giggle because it all seems so Brady bunch and mason looks over at me and smile.

"It is like a backwards Brady bunch. Does that make us Marsha and Greg?' whoops I must have voiced my thoughts. I must be a bit more torn up than I thought. Stupid booze. He all out laughs and I wonder if he is reading my mind.

'Not reading your mind Bella. I'm just listening to you mumble'

'Well that's rude! When someone says something under their breath it obviously was only meant for them'

'Oh I apologize for listening when you speak my lady'

'My lady? That's a weird thin to call me'

'It's from the renaissance episode from Brady bunch. It's what Greg calls Marsha all day.

'You really like that show huh?' it was kind of cute, some tatted up sexy man was a total Brady buchaholic. I giggle again and he nods. We are on my' street now and I'm kind of sad we are almost done with our private time. It is fun bantering with mason. Just then I realize why I didn't recognize him as josh's dad.

'Edward?'

'Yes?' he looks at me and smiles

"How come you call yourself mason? If I would have known your real name I would have known you wear josh's dad."

"I use mason which is what my nanny used to call me growing up. She thought it was funny that I liked to rearrange the bricks in the garden and started the nickname because of it. It just always stuck with me and I like it better than my real name. The only people who call me Edward are my ex-wife Rose and my kids sometimes when they are playing around. Not even my family does anymore. Unless my mom is yelling at me for something.'

We pulled into my drive way then and I moved to get out but before I did I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Well it was meant to be the cheek but he turned his head last minute and it ended up being on the lips. It only lasted for a second but it was bliss. His lips are so full and soft and he grabbed the back of my neck which I find sexy as all hell. When I pulled away I looked at him and smiled and he returned it.

'Wow dude way to steal a kiss. You perv.' Yes I'm a child.

'You're the one who came at me!'

'I was just going to tell you a secret and you turned your head and kissed me, geez forward much?' I laugh and hop out of the car and slam the door so he can't get the last word. Man I can't wait to see him on Sunday.

Authors note; first off, I see you reading my story. Lol not really but I love seeing how quick this thing is blowing up. I'm trying to move it along and next chapter will be the BBQ. I just love every moment of the story and am enjoying putting the details in stay with me pretty please! Any who there is this button down there at the bottom of the page that says review. It would make my day if just one of you 214 people who read this story pressed it. No pressure though. Love you guys to pieces. See ya tonight prolly.8)


End file.
